The invention relates to a backlight module, and in particular, to a backlight module with a ground plate capable of stably holding lamps thereon.
In a direct-type backlight module, a plurality of lamps are utilized as a light source. Since the number of the lamps varies, the lamps are typically grounded by a single ground plate.
Referring to FIG. 1, electrodes 2a of lamps 2 are supported by a ground plate 2. Since the conventional ground plate 2 cannot hold the lamps stably at predetermined positions, gaps between the lamps cannot be maintained during manufacture. Furthermore, it is difficult to solder the electrode on the ground plate since the solder cannot completely surround the electrode, thus yield suffers. Additionally, the solder is difficult to control, thus the aesthetic appearance suffers. Moreover, the strength of the conventional ground plate is weak.